1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer performing desired printing on a print-receiving tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer is known that performs desired printing on a print-receiving tape. This printer (electronic tape writer) of prior art can continuously produce print tapes each having a desired print formed thereon in a connected state. In particular, when an appropriate print start instruction is input, after a desired print is formed by a thermal head on a predetermined portion of a fed print-receiving tape, the print-receiving tape is further fed and the feeding is stopped when a transport-direction upstream end part (boundary position) of the predetermined portion faces the thermal head. The tape is basically not cut by a cutter in this state and, when the next print start instruction is input, the same process is executed again from the state with the boundary position facing the thermal head (subsequently, the same process is repeated). As a result, a plurality of the print tapes is produced in a continuously connected form.
In the prior art, the cutter is positioned downstream of the thermal head along a feeding path. Therefore, when the process is completed in accordance with one print start instruction as described above, the boundary position faces the thermal head upstream of the cutter. As a result, when an operator attempts to acquire all the multiple print tapes continuously connected as described above, a manual operation (so-called tape feeding operation) is separately required for further feeding the print-receiving tape such that the boundary position located at the upstream end part of the print tape last in order (i.e., positioned most upstream of all the tapes) is at a position facing the cutter, resulting in a large operational labor burden. If the operator forgets to perform this operation before cutting with the cutter, the print tape last in order may be divided halfway.